


Blinding

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-11
Updated: 2001-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser.  Dream.  Ray.  Duty.





	Blinding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Blinding

## Blinding

by Elk

Author's Website: 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. Pity me for that and don't sue.

Author's Notes: Comments welcomed with undignified sqealing.

Story Notes: Spoilers: Not really, no.

* * *

Blinding 

Standing in a white square room. White walls, four of them, looming high into the distance overhead. White floor, hard as granite, beneath the well polished boots. Alone. Fraser looked about him for a moment. No, he was quite alone. And then, he saw him standing in the corner, a corner he had checked as empty a moment before, and there was no door to this white walled cell. Inside the blinding white room in which he had been alone. 

"Ray." The man shook his head, watching Fraser closely as a beautiful slow smile spread across that face. Spiky hair, golden and twisted at the ends, framing hard soft skin. Fraser squinted through the brightness of the air, frowning at something, at the man. 

"Ray." He said again, confirming his statement. Not a question, which would have been ridiculous considering he could see very well and what he saw was most definitely Ray. "How did you get here?" He asked, confused. At the silence, at the company, at the breach of his blinding white room. The man shrugged, sniffing a little, constantly bouncing his back against the wall. "How did you get here?" Fraser still frowned, taking a pace closer to the man, the blur of a man still bouncing himself off one of the corner walls. 

"Ray." The man echoed, a touch of amusement in his voice and on his lips, still twitching towards a smile. 

"Yes." Fraser confirmed again, irritation now showing in his tone. "How did you get in here? There is no door." Fraser said, enunciating clearly, and taking another step closer to the man, blurred slightly to his usually excellent vision, moving silently, without pause. "Ray." Fraser prompted sharply, slicing an arm forward to halt the man. "Could you please remain still for a moment." 

"Came in the side door." The man answered, eyes flickering past Fraser, watching the empty whiteness in the opposite corner of the room. 

"There is no side door." Fraser's hand gripped the man's arm, looking to lock the movement into one definable place. 

"In or out?" The man started tapping his fingers against the walls, dull nails digging slightly into the granulated surface, spraying damp flakes onto Fraser's well polished boots. 

"I don't understand w...." Fraser broke off, his attention caught by the erratic tapping of the man's fingers against the wall. "That is, I'm afraid I don't quite...." Again the tapping interrupted his train of thought. Fraser sighed, exasperated, as chippings of the wall began to melt into his well polished boots. "I'm afraid I don't understand what it is that...." He grabbed the man's wrist and lifted the offending hand away from the dent in the blinding white wall, pinning it in much the same way he was the other arm, down by the man's sides, holding him firmly in place, holding him still. "What it is that you're doing here?" He finished quickly, voice taking on a distant, accusatory edge. 

An eerie cracking sounded from outside the walls. 

"Have to go." The man half sang, half whispered, leaning his head closer to Fraser, until they touched, together. "Have to go." And suddenly Fraser was consumed by an untenable dread. His grip tightened, as this dread stung him, moved through him, piercing his skin and flesh, permeating his bones. 

"No." He said urgently, fingers digging deeper into the rumpled sleeve of the man's shirt. 

"Hmm." The man hummed in an unfathomable sort of way. 

"I don't...." Fraser muttered, breath suddenly shallow and needing, exhaling warmth into the ice chilled air, between their closely parted lips. Then Fraser noticed the shivering in the man's hands, where the pulse in each of his wrists pressed hard against the wall. Fraser loosened his grasp and moved fingers down the arm, encircling the cold skin, rubbing back and forth. His body pressed forward, pinning the man against cold hard ice, even as he soothed the skin he had burned. Burned with the cold of the blinding white room. 

"Ray?" Fraser asked, before being overtaken by a halcyon flash of light. 

Fraser woke to find himself clutching a pillow to his chest, drenched in the sheen of cold night sweat. Diefenbaker whined a little, lifting his head from his paws. "Bad dream." Fraser explained hushly, turning his head towards the window. "Go back to sleep." And Diefenbaker did. 

End 

* * *

End


End file.
